My Number One Pal
by xorach
Summary: When Michelle finds out that Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky are having twins, she worries that he'll forget her. First fan fic, sorry if it's not great.
1. Default Chapter

This is the first fan fic I ever wrote for Full House, but I've written plenty about other shows, so sorry if it's bad.  
  
This takes place right after the episode "Double Trouble" when the family learns that Jesse and Becky are expecting twins.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Teaser  
  
We find Joey talking to himself in his "pop eye" voice in front of a mirror in his room.  
  
Joey (Pop Eye voice): Heh Heh Joey you crack me up  
  
Joey (regular voice): Yeah, well now I am a very funny boy-erm I mean man- aren't I?  
  
Joey (Pop Eye): Well yes you are. (laughs)  
  
Joey (regular): laughs back  
  
As Joey is laughing to himself in both voices, Danny enters  
  
Danny: Oh look how amusing this is, Joey talking to himself  
  
Joey (Pop Eye): I am-(regular) I'm just practicing  
  
Danny (imitating Joey's pop eye voice): Pop Eye the sailor man  
  
Joey: You are such a disgrace Danny, if Pop Eye ever saw you do that, well he'd be too embarrassed to ever do tat voice again. Talk about insulting cartoons.  
  
Joey leaves as Danny's just standing there, trying to do it better.  
  
(Stephanie is talking on the phone)  
  
Stephanie: Wow! This is great! This is so cool! This is amazing! This is. terrible. Ok Brett, I'll try and get my dad to take me. I'll call you back.  
  
Stephanie sits down on her bed and starts to think. Becky enters Becky: Hey Steph, what's wrong?  
  
Stephanie: Well, my friend Brett, see, he invited me over to his house this weekend to watch a baseball game, but I don't think dad will let me go and I think he's too busy to take me.  
  
Becky: Well I'll be happy to take you, let's go talk to your dad.  
  
Danny over hears the dad part and enters  
  
Danny: Talk to dad about what?  
  
Stephanie: Well, see dad, Brett invited me over to watch a baseball game, is it okay if I go?  
  
Danny: Just as friends?  
  
Stephanie: Yes just as friends, (begging) pleeeeeeeease? (Hugs Danny)  
  
Danny: Well I assume that if it's just as friends it's okay. (To Becky) My girls are growing up so fast. Soon you'll be a mom to two of them, life moves on so fast. You know, it reminds me of the time when-  
  
Becky (whispering to Stephanie): He's going to start a long memory, lets leave.  
  
Stephanie (whispering back): Good idea  
  
Danny (talking to himself): And so that's how I went over to a girl's house for the very first - (Look around) Steph? Becky? Anyone???  
  
(Michelle is in the kitchen with about 50 pieces of construction paper around her, drawing her face with many crayons. Danny enters from upstairs)  
  
Danny: Aww hi Michelle, what are you doing?  
  
Michelle: Making these for Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky  
  
Danny (picks up a piece of paper and looks at it): So you're drawing a self portrait of yourself to hang on their walls? I always knew my girls had good talent.  
  
Michelle: No, I'm drawing these so that he won't forget me  
  
Danny: Forget you?  
  
Michelle: Yeah, forget me  
  
Danny: Now why would Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky forget you?  
  
Michelle: 'Cause they are having new babies and they're never going to have time for me anymore and they'll forget me.  
  
Danny: Umm, I'll be right back Michelle.  
  
Danny exits and Michelle keeps coloring  
  
(DJ and Kimmy are in DJ's room)  
  
DJ: So Kimmy, I decided that because I was the editor of the Junior High school paper, I'm gonna right an article for the High School paper.  
  
Kimmy: Good idea, call it (hands doing the sign for broadway lights) "The DJ Dilemma", or, "The DJ Democracy!  
  
Stephanie enters  
  
Stephanie: Oohh democracy and dilemma, great words Kimmy uses for that small brain of hers  
  
Kimmy: It just so happens squirt that I know many big words  
  
Stephanie: okay, so name some  
  
Kimmy: Sorry squirt, I don't have time for that  
  
DJ: Yeah Steph, me and Kimmy also want to start a business to raise money to get a gift for our new cousins  
  
Stephanie: What job can you do with Kimmy? She has no brain  
  
DJ: Well, before you interrupted us we were going to begin to think, so out!  
  
Kimmy and DJ push Stephanie out and shut the door  
  
Stephanie (yelling toward the room): How Rude!  
  
(Danny and Jesse are talking in Jesse's attic)  
  
Danny: I just feel bad Jess, Michelle thinks you aren't going to remember her anymore once the twins are born.  
  
Jesse: Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a stage. She knows she'll always be my number one pal  
  
Danny: I don't think so Jess  
  
Jesse: Oh c'mon, we had so many talks that she'll get over it  
  
Danny: Well you better have at least one more before she makes a mess with those crayons all over my table  
  
Danny and Jesse exit  
  
(Michelle is still drawing in the kitchen, when Jesse and Danny enter)  
  
Michelle: Hello people  
  
Danny: Hey Michelle (sitting in the chair next to her) why don't you tell Uncle Jesse why you told me you were drawing all these self portraits of yourself  
  
Michelle: Because he won't remember me when the babies are born. He won't even remember I'm his niece.  
  
Jesse (Sitting in the other chair next to her): Aww now Michelle that's not true. (Picking Michelle Up) I think it's time me and you little munchkin have another world famous talk.  
  
Jesse and Michelle exit  
  
They re enter in Jesse's room  
  
Jesse: Now sit down right here Michelle, now why do you think I'm going to forget you?  
  
Michelle: 'Cause now that you have your own kids, you're not gonna have any time for me and you're ging to never see me anymore.  
  
Jesse: That's not true, Shorty. You know you're always gonna be my special pal, my number one best friend Michelle: But we'll never spend any time together  
  
Jesse: Of course we will, just because me and your Aunt Becky are having children doesn't mean that we're not going to love you guys  
  
Michelle: You're gonna leave me  
  
Jesse: Aww look Michelle, me and you are always gonna spend special Uncle to Munchkin time together. Kapish?  
  
Michelle: Kapish  
  
Jesse: How about this, how about I take you out for a special night just you and me okay?  
  
Michelle: You got it, dude!  
  
Jesse: Now I want you to give me the biggest hug ever! Ready, 1, 2, 3!  
  
They hug  
  
(Later that night..)  
  
(Jesse comes in holding Michelle with her sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder. The two men are waiting, sitting on the couch watching TV.They walk over to Jesse when he enters)  
  
Danny: So how was it?  
  
Jesse: It was great, here I'm gonna go tuck this munchkin in and I'll talk to you about it later.  
  
Jesse and Michelle, still sleeping, exit  
  
Michelle's room  
  
Jesse (laying Michelle in her bed): Night Michelle, and remember, you'll always be my number 1 pal. (He kisses her)  
  
FADES OUT 


	2. A Caring Bunch

This Takes Place In A Continuation Episode Of My Last Fan Fic, "My Number One Pal"  
  
(Jesse Enters Back Downstairs)  
  
Jesse: Well you guys, I think it worked, Michelle now knows that I'll always love her no matter what  
  
Joey: That's good Jess; I think she was just jealous about how you are going to soon have kids of your own  
  
Danny: So Jess, have you and Becky given any thought to the twins names yet?  
  
(Stephanie and DJ enter in their pajamas)  
  
Stephanie: Just came to say goodnight  
  
DJ: Yeah, and also to ask how it went tonight Uncle Jesse  
  
Jesse: Well it worked out great, and I had some fun myself  
  
Danny: Soon you'll be able to do that with your own kids  
  
Jesse: Yeah well Danny, you see, I think of DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle as my own kids.  
  
Joey: Yeah, your relationships with them changed a lot than how it was before we moved in here  
  
DJ: Yeah Uncle Jesse, I mean before you stopped by maybe four times a year for Christmas and our birthdays, now you're always here  
  
Joey: Which isn't always a good thing  
  
(Jesse playfully smacks Joey in the head)  
  
Stephanie: It's like we have three dads  
  
DJ: Three people who care about us more than anything  
  
Danny: Well we do girls, I mean, look how our family cares about each other  
  
(Flashback to "Those Better Not Be The Days")  
  
DJ: Excuse us. (To Stephanie) Did you happen to say 'thank you' for any of the things they did for us today ?  
  
Stephanie: No, did you ?  
  
DJ: No. So this game was to teach us a lesson. And you know what ? We needed one.  
  
Stephanie: I think we owe them a couple of thousand thank you's. They walk back to the others.  
  
DJ: We really blew it today.You guys do so much and you're so wonderful. And sometimes we just expect you to be wonderful and we forget to tell you how much we appreciate how wonderful you are. What we're trying to say is: you guys are really wonderful.  
  
Stephanie: And I just want to say 'thank you', 'thanks', 'hey pal, good going', 'way to go chum', 'muchas gracias, amigo'.  
  
DJ: Steph, just hug them  
  
(Present)  
  
Joey's Voice: And look at how much we all teach each other  
  
(Flash Back to "A Pinch For A Pinch")  
  
Jesse: I straightened out a few things with Michelle too. Tell your father what you learned.  
  
Michelle: Uncle Jesse was wrong.  
  
Danny: No kidding?  
  
Jesse: Michelle, tell him what you learned after that.  
  
Michelle: Uncle Jesse is a big jerk.  
  
Danny: You taught her that too?  
  
Jesse: Michelle, remember how we talked about no pinching, going to adults for help? Remember how we said we were going to use words to solve our problems?  
  
Michelle: Yes I do. Buzz off Buck-O. (She starts out. Jesse grabs her)  
  
Danny: You taught her "buzz off Buck -0? "  
  
Jesse: At least she didn't pinch me.  
  
Danny: Well, it sounds like we're making progress anyway. Jesse: Danny, I'm sorry. I should have talked all this stuff over with you before I turned Michelle into a preschool dropout. It won't happen again.  
  
(Present)  
  
Jesse: Yeah, we are really one big happy family  
  
(Michelle runs down the stairs)  
  
Michelle: Hello people!  
  
Danny: Michelle, what are you doing up?  
  
Michelle: I dunno, I wasn't sleepy  
  
Jesse: Michelle, didn't you have fun tonight?  
  
Michelle: Yea! Uncle Jesse took me to ouce cream!  
  
Jesse: And while I was there I tried to teach her how to say it right.  
  
Michelle: And then we saw a movie and there was a pretty teddy bear in it. Daddy, can Santa get that for Christmas this year?  
  
Danny: Let's wait to see how much of a good girl you've been this year before Santa decides that  
  
(Michelle smiles)  
  
Danny: You girls it's starting to get late, and you all have school tomorrow  
  
Michelle: Even me?  
  
Joey: Yup Michelle, pre-school tomorrow  
  
Michelle: okay  
  
Danny: You girls take Michelle to bed, we'll be up soon  
  
(The girls kiss the men goodnight)  
  
(The next morning, we find Danny and Michelle eating pancakes)  
  
Michelle: These are yummy pancakes Daddy  
  
Danny: Thanks sweetie, I call them (French accent) "Pancake de la Daddy"  
  
(Stephanie enters, in a rush)  
  
Stephanie: By Michelle by Dad  
  
Danny: Where are you going so early?  
  
Stephanie: To school  
  
Danny: You never leave early, especially for school  
  
Stephanie: Well, Brett offered to walk with me, so I'm meeting him at his house soon  
  
Danny: Fine, remember-  
  
Stephanie: I know, just friends!  
  
(Stephanie kisses Danny)  
  
(DJ enters)  
  
DJ: Dad! Kimmy and I need a job idea to make money for Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky's twins when they're born  
  
Danny: Well how about, well lets see, what can Kimmy do?  
  
DJ: She can, well, ummm, maybe it'll be a solo organization  
  
Michelle: I'll help!!!  
  
DJ: that was very sweet of you Michelle, but this is a big girl job  
  
(Michelle gets mad look on her face)  
  
DJ: But you ARE a big girl, okay, I guess you can do it with me  
  
Michelle: Let's call it Big Bird!  
  
(Jesse and Joey are in the studio)  
  
Jesse: Joey, I've been thinking, say something happens, like I'm not a good father?  
  
Joey: Of course you'll be a good father!  
  
Jesse: I know, I'm just thinking, what if?  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Jesse: Because looking back before on how much we all care about each other, say my two kids feel like no one cares about them?  
  
Joey: They have two loving parents, they'll never feel like that  
  
Jesse: Oh, I hope not  
  
Joey: I'm sure of it, (Pop Eye Laugh)  
  
(DJ and Michelle are n the living room, and DJ is counting up money)  
  
DJ: What's a better way to spend your birthday money on peole you love, Michelle?  
  
Michelle: Spending it on cookies  
  
DJ: Let's see, that makes $30.00 evenly. We can get..  
  
Michelle: A million cookies!  
  
DJ: No Michelle, we can get the twins two stuffed animals, one for each of them  
  
Michelle: Good idea! Can I have a cookie?  
  
(The whole family is at the dinner table)  
  
Danny: Wow, look at this. All of us together, as one big happy family  
  
DJ: And soon, they'll be an addition  
  
(Becky smiles)  
  
Jesse: You guys, me and Becky we're talking a few night ago, and we wanted to say, Thanks. You guys are helping us 100%, and now I'm sure that our twins will have a loving caring home. (Looks at Joey, Joey smiles)  
  
Joey: We just happen to be one big bunch, a great loving family  
  
DJ: Wait, I have something  
  
(DJ runs into the living room and brings out two boxes with a bow on each. She hands them to Becky)  
  
Becky: That's so sweet Deej  
  
DJ: Yeah, me and Michelle picked out two stuffed animals for our new cousins  
  
(Becky opens one box, Jesse the other. In it are two Elvis dolls)  
  
Becky: Aww thanks girls, I'm sure they'll love these  
  
Jesse: Wow Elvis! Nice hair  
  
Michelle: This is a welcome present for our new cousins, even though I rather have spent it on cookies  
  
(DJ nudges Michelle)  
  
DJ: Michelle!  
  
(Everyone laughs, and continues to eat)  
  
FADES OUT 


End file.
